Conventionally, disposable diapers using elasticized sheets for front and rear waist regions to elasticize the front and rear waist regions in a transverse direction are known. For example, JP 2006-346439 A (PTL 1) discloses a disposable diaper having a chassis including a topsheet formed of a non-stretchable sheet and a backsheet formed of stretchable backsheet.